


[Podfic of] Dreamland

by the24thkey



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Kyungwon is always dreaming of the same two girls; AU
Relationships: Kang Kyungwon | Yuha/Kang Yebin | Rena/Kim Minkyung | Roa
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188929) by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori). 



**Length:** 24:42

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dreamland.mp3)**

**Music:** IU - The Visitor/Secret Garden

**Cover:** Tipsy_Kitty

Content Note: mild homophobia

This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge Cover Art First. Thank you to Tipsy_Kitty for making this cover and to the author for having blanket permission. <3


End file.
